


I Got You

by StarshipHufflebadger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, One Shot, Sisters, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Alex and her team are overwhelmed when fighting an alien in downtown National City.





	I Got You

 

              “I need backup, dammit!” Alex yelled into her radio, firing off a shot as the agent nearest her crashed into the ground and lay motionless. “My men are dropping like flies! Where the hell are you guys?!”

              “We’re almost there, Agent Danvers,”  J’onn’s voice crackled through her earpiece, sounding far away.   “Less than five minutes. Hold on!”

              “I might not have five minutes,” Alex muttered, ducking behind some debris and peeking out, lining up another shot.  

              They were fighting an alien of unknown origin, who seemed to have the thickest skin Alex had ever seen;  bullets seemed to merely bounce off of it.  Only Alex’s alien-made gun seemed to do any damage, though even that was negligible, and honestly seemed to be pissing it off more than hurting it. It was easily fourteen feet tall and built like a truck;  it was not unlike the Hulk in size and stature, but looked like what Alex couldn’t help thinking of as an ogre- or troll-like creature.

              Of course all of this had happened when Kara and J’onn were far away, investigating some strange signal they’d picked up on their radar the night before.  No one had expected this invasion.  Alex had never seen nor heard of an alien like this before, so she was clueless as to how to stop it, despite Winn frantically searching every database he could think of to find information on it back at the DEO headquarters.  And as usual, the hostile alien seemed hell bent on causing as much damage as possible.

              Four of the six agents she’d brought with her were down.  Two were dead, she was sure; the other two, she hadn’t seen how they’d been injured, and both were blocked by debris from all the stuff the alien was throwing around, so she couldn’t check on them.

              “I need you guys to flank me,” Alex said urgently, watching as the last two agents glanced over and nodded once, readying their weapons.   “I know your bullets won’t hurt it but hopefully they’ll distract it enough so I can get into a better position and continue the attempt with my gun.”

              When Alex had gotten confirmation from both of them that they were ready, she held up three fingers, then quickly lowered one, then the next, counting down from three.  When she had tucked all three fingers, the agents and herself burst from their hiding spots and ran closer to the alien.  It had it’s back to them but turned after a second, roaring as it saw them approaching.  

              “Scatter!” Alex yelled as it ripped a nearby mailbox from where it was bolted to the sidewalk and hurled it at them.  Alex dove for cover, hearing a crash, a yelp and then silence behind her.  Gasping for breath, Alex scrambled around and looked behind her;  one of the agents hadn’t moved quickly enough and had been smashed by the mailbox;  Alex could see her body lying limp under the metal structure.  Swearing and hoping she wasn’t dead, Alex looked around wildly, wiping blood away from a cut on her cheek, and saw that her last agent had managed to get away and was hiding behind a car on the other side of the street. They made eye contact and Alex gestured to the alien.  The other agent nodded and reloaded his gun, aiming for the alien as it roared again and advanced on the mailbox, likely intent on seeing whether it’d successfully taken the agent out.

              The alien was now between Alex and the other agent and she heard his gun go off several times in succession.  The alien snarled in an annoyed way and whipped around, looking for the source of the shooting, and Alex seized her opportunity.  She aimed her gun at the upper middle of the alien’s back and fired, prompting a roar of what she hoped was pain and not just anger from it.   Alex gasped as the alien bent slightly and lifted the car that her agent was hiding behind with ease, exposing him.

              “RUN!” she yelled, and he obeyed without hesitation.  He bolted away from the alien, ducking around debris and other cars, trying to make it difficult for the alien to track him. The alien snarled again and threw the car at the agent.  Thankfully, the car didn’t make a direct hit, though pieces of debris and shrapnel from the car smashing into the ground knocked him off his feet.   Alex felt her pulse quicken more (was that even possible at this point?) and aimed again as the alien began to move towards the fallen agent, who seemed to be pinned under something and was struggling to get free.

              “HEY!” Alex stood and took a few more shots, peppering the alien’s back with wounds from her laser gun, swearing again as she seemed to do very little actual damage;  blue-green blood was trickling down the alien’s back in a few places, but the wounds were very shallow.   “Over here, asshole!  Leave him be!”  Alex shot the alien again, and though it had completely been her intention to make him turn, her heart clenched in fear as it swivelled around and fixed its furious gaze on her.

              Breathing hard, Alex backed away, taking shots when she could, as the alien roared with rage and came after her.  It was moving faster than it had before;  though Alex had wounded it, its anger made it a lot stronger than she’d bargained.  She managed to get a couple of shots right in the centre of its chest, but this pissed it off so badly that it leapt forward, sweeping an enormous hand in front of it, clearing debris out of it’s way and sending some of it flying.  Alex shielded her face and dropped to a crouch as car bumpers, newspaper bins and other things flew through the air.  Something large and very solid slammed into her side and back and she yelped as she toppled over, her face and chest hitting the ground hard as whatever hit her continued on past her, carried by its momentum.

              Momentarily dazed, Alex groaned and tried to move, but her vision was swimming.  She forced herself to start crawling away, but she was slow and it took only seconds for the alien to be on her, standing over her, snarling.  Before she could do anything, even turn to look, it had grabbed her and lifted her into the air, its fist large enough to wrap around her chest and hold her in a vice grip while she struggled, trying to kick and squirm her way free.

              Alex gasped and groaned in pain as it tightened its grip on her, making it hard to breathe, and she was sure if it squeezed any harder, her ribs would snap.  Trying desperately to think in the wake of a huge surge of panic, Alex realized that she had somehow managed to hold onto her gun.  Her arm was pinned to her side in the alien’s tight grip, but she managed to turn her gun around a little as it peered at her.  She stared back at it, trying to banish the fear in her eyes as it actually spoke to her, in a deep, booming voice.  It was in a very strange alien language, completely foreign to her ears, though the fact that it was able to speak surprised her;  until now it had been on a rampage and letting loose nothing but angry snarls and growls, and she’d wrongly assumed it was more of a feral creature than anything.

              Alex choked with the pain and difficulty breathing as it squeezed her even tighter, and she knew it was now or never.  She did her best to angle her gun away from herself and pulled the trigger several times, firing it right into the alien’s palm.  It let out an earsplitting roar and immediately opened its hand, flinging her away from it.  Alex screamed as she went flying through the air, panic and fear racing through her in equal measure.  Her body slammed into a concrete barrier and she crumpled to the ground, blood dripping down her face, pain paralyzing her.  She was badly dazed again, having hit her head on the barrier as well, and the alien swam in and out of focus as it examined its hand and then began to advance towards her.  

              Though she made a valiant effort to raise her head and try to do  _something_ , Alex just couldn’t manage it.  She knew her gun was gone, having lost her grip on it when the alien flung her away, and to be honest with herself, she wouldn’t have been able to aim and shoot anyway.  She moaned softly as she felt unconsciousness beckoning to her, only half aware of the angry alien closing in.  Alex forced herself to open her eyes again, and was just looking up, fear filling her again as the alien loomed over her, when something red and blue streaked across her line of vision.  Suddenly the alien was gone, and Alex weakly raised her head a few inches and peered blearily ahead of her.  She blinked several times and Supergirl swam in and out of focus, fighting the alien. She could just barely see someone else, in red and black and with green skin, also helping to subdue the alien. Exhausted, dizzy and in too much pain to care anymore, Alex groaned and let her head rest back down on the ground, closing her eyes.  

              Alex hadn’t realized that she’d passed out until someone was calling her name, touching her face and shaking her shoulder, rousing her from her unconsciousness.  When she first opened her eyes, the blackness had not completely receded, leaving patterns like spider webs in her vision. She had to blink, sluggishly, many times before she could really see anything and slowly looked up at the blurry face looking down at her.

              “Oh, thank Rao,”  Kara’s voice drifted to her ears and Alex was vaguely surprised to hear the barely suppressed panic and the heady relief in it.   “Can you hear me, Alex?”

              “Kara,” Alex tried to say her sister’s name but it came out as more of a croak, a broken whisper.  She heard Kara make a distressed noise and attempted to reach out and reassure her, but her arms seemed heavy and she felt incredibly weak. “Kara, the alien…” she croaked, worried that while Kara was tending to her, the alien was out wreaking havoc on National City.

“It’s in custody, J’onn had a device that subdued it.  Are you okay?”  Kara seemed to impatiently brush off the details about the alien, and her voice was urgent when asking Alex if she was alright.  Alex could feel her sister’s hands, one on her arm and the other touching along her jaw and cheek.  Alex weakly pressed her face against Kara’s palm, trying to both calm and be calmed.

              “Been better,” she whispered hoarsely, and, wanting nothing more than to reassure her clearly fretting sister, she attempted to let out a laugh.  It backfired horribly as agony shot through her and she ended up letting out a cry and whimper of pain against her will.

              “Hey, it’s okay,” Kara said, reaching out stroking Alex’s hair. Alex could hear the upset in Kara’s voice, her attempts to stay strong.  “ **I got you**.  I’m going to bring you back to the DEO, and you’re gonna heal up just fine, okay?”   Kara continued stroking Alex’s hair, and the gesture was so calming and soothing that Alex relaxed a bit, nodding her head just a little.

              “Okay,” she whispered.  Alex could hear sirens in the background and scrunched her face a little at the loud, grating sound.  “That for me?” she asked, meaning the ambulance.

              “No,” Kara said, frowning.  “Do you trust me?”

              “Always,” Alex breathed, managing a smile.  “You gonna fly me?”

              “If that’s okay with you,” Kara said, a little fretfully. “I don’t want to hurt you more…”

              “I’d rather go with you than an ambulance,” Alex said, her words slow and a bit slurred, but firm. She lifted her arms as much as she could manage (only an inch or two) in an effort to show that she was ready.  Kara let out a watery laugh and shifted her position, slipping an arm under Alex’s legs and gently lifting her upper body so she could get an arm around her shoulders.

              “Ready?” Kara asked, and Alex took a deep breath and then gave a small nod.  Alex gasped in pain as Kara stood, scooping her into her arms, her wounds and stiff muscles protesting fiercely.  “I’m sorry!” Kara immediately apologized, sounding heartbroken, but Alex shook her head slightly.

              “It’s fine, I’m okay,” she croaked as Kara shifted slightly until Alex was stable in her arms.  Kara made sure Alex was comfortable before crouching slightly and then leaping; taking to the sky with ease.  Alex’s stomach flipflopped a bit as they gained altitude, but once they were at Kara’s preferred cruising height, Alex relaxed, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the feeling of the cold wind blowing her hair, and the feeling of her sister’s protective arms around her.   Alex let her head rest on her sister’s shoulder and sighed softly. Despite her pain and the residual fear and trauma that lingered, in Kara’s arms she felt safe, secure and protected from the horrors of world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! <3


End file.
